<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your true self by anxiousboi_char</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576106">Your true self</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousboi_char/pseuds/anxiousboi_char'>anxiousboi_char</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderfluid Marvin, LGBTQ Character, Love, Other, they/them Pronouns for Marvin, trans Jackieboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousboi_char/pseuds/anxiousboi_char</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvin and Jackie are already dating, but as time goes by, they both want to express a part of themselves that they tried to hide for so long. They're both worried that a change like this could be a dealbreaker for the other one, though... </p><p>Luckily, things go far smoother than they feared they would.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackieboy-Man/Marvin the Magnificent, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your true self</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackie just couldn't make up his mind. He kept picking up his phone only to set it down a second later, shaking in fear. He really wanted to text Marvin, but he just didn't know how to start a conversation... and he wasn't even sure if he'd rather talk over the phone or in person. Only after over half an hour of this struggle, his phone vibrated. He hesitantly picked it up and looked at the screen, seeing a new message from Marvin just pop up.</p><p>[Can we meet?] it said. Before Jackie could collect himself and respond, another text came. [I need to tell you something]</p><p>Jackie took a deep breath. <em>Great</em>. Did he do something wrong? What if Marvin already knew? How serious was it? Oh no, oh no, oh no...</p><p>[Yeah sure] he texted back. He didn't have to wait for an answer for too long.</p><p>[Great! 4 pm by the park is okay with you?] Marvin texted. Jackie glanced up at the clock, he had 10 minutes.</p><p>[Yep! See you there, Ily!] he texted back.</p><p>[Love you too] came an answer. ...So maybe it wasn't that bad?</p><p>With that, Jackie set down the phone, walked over to his closet, and looked through it. He thought for a moment before deciding that he should actually put on his binder for the occasion. And so he did, throwing his favorite red hoodie over it and hiding his hair in the hood. It was quite hot outside, but this would not stop him from looking like he wanted to. Having only a couple of minutes left until 4 pm, he quickly left the house and rushed to the park. Luckily, he lived close to it, so he got there just in time. He stopped by the gate and looked around, soon enough spotting Marvin near. He waved his hand and walked over to them.</p><p>"Hi, Marv!" he greeted when he got close enough, doing his best to hide how nervous he was.</p><p>"Hey, sweetheart. You look great today," they answered. Jackie laughed quietly.</p><p>"Thanks... So, you wanted to tell me something?" he reminded. Marvin tensed up before nodding.</p><p>"Yeah, but... can we walk first? I'll be honest, I'm kinda nervous," they admitted. Jackie quickly nodded.</p><p>"Oh, sure! Totally! Yeah!" he agreed. Marvin chuckled at his quick reaction before starting to walk, trying to find the right words to start. Then, they suddenly looked Jackie over.</p><p>"...Is this a new hoodie?" they asked with a small frown. Jackie looked down at his clothes before shaking his head.</p><p>"Nope. It's the usual one, why?" he answered. Marvin hesitated for a moment.</p><p>"I don't know, it just looks... different?" they answered. That's when Jackie realized, his chest looked different with the binder on, so... <em>Oh</em>.</p><p>"I'm not sure why..." he muttered, hoping that they'd believe him.</p><p>"Alright, then. And aren't you hot in it?" they asked with a bit of concern.</p><p>"Nope, I'm alright," Jackie answered. When he was met by silence, he decided to try to keep the conversation going. Except, he almost couldn't think with how stressed he was becoming, so he managed to find only one question. "By the way, what's your opinion on LGBTQ+?" he asked before even realizing what he was saying.</p><p>"...What do you mean?" Marvin asked, visibly confused. Jackie hesitated before realizing that there was no way back.</p><p>"I mean, uh... you're okay with it, right?" he asked. <em>Real smooth</em>... Marvin chuckled, looking at him with a sweet smile.</p><p>"Love... I told you I'm Ace, right?" they reminded him. They were sure they did. And for a moment, they wanted to add something else, but they stopped at the last moment.</p><p>"Oh! R-right!" Jackie gasped, face-palming. How could he forget? "Well... I need to tell you something, then," he announced. That alone got Marvin's full attention.</p><p>"What is it, J-" they tried to ask, but Jackie stopped them by raising his hand before they could use his deadname.</p><p>"Yeah, it's... I'm not really..." he tried to explain, but was at a loss of words. Marvin put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Go ahead. You know you can tell me anything, right?" they reminded. Jackie nodded, taking a deep breath.</p><p>"Yeah, I- I know. So... I... I'm not actually a... girl...?" he announced. This visibly surprised Marvin, making them tilt their head in confusion.</p><p>"...What do you mean?" they asked. Jackie took another deep breath and glanced around to make sure no one else would hear.</p><p>"I'm... I'm Trans," he managed to say, closing his eyes and waiting for the worst. After a moment, he felt Marvin cup his cheeks.</p><p>"That's... love, that's amazing!" they said. Jackie quickly looked at them, surprised to see a loving smile on their face.</p><p>"Are you... is that... okay with you?" he asked nervously. Marvin seemed surprised that he'd even ask that.</p><p>"What? Of course! I... I love you so, so much... What should I call you?" they asked him. Jackie felt a giant wave of relief wash over him upon hearing that. </p><p>"I- J-Jackie, please?" he answered. Marvin nodded with a smile on their face.</p><p>"That's a lovely name, Jackie. Thank you for telling me," they said. Not able to hold back anymore, Jackie rushed forward and hugged them tightly.</p><p>"T-thank you s-so much..." he choked out, holding back tears. Marvin hugged him back, gently rocking him to the sides and giving him all the time he'd ever need.</p><p>"Of course, love," they answered. When Jackie finally pulled away with a smile, they realized that this was a perfect moment for them to come out as well. "I actually have something to tell you about myself too, you know?" they said. Jackie looked at them with curiosity.</p><p>"What is it?" he asked, wiping away whatever was left of tears in the corners of his eyes.</p><p>"I... I thought about it for some time and I... I don't think I'm cis either...?" they said with hesitation. Jackie looked up at them with a surprised expression. "A-actually, I'm sure I'm not. I... I concluded that I'm... Gender Fluid," they announced. Jackie couldn't help but gasp.</p><p>"Really? That's awesome!" he cheered, bouncing a bit. Marvin felt just as much relief as Jackie did a moment earlier.</p><p>"...We can still be together, right?" they asked, just to be sure. Jackie nodded quickly.</p><p>"Yeah, of course! Of course! I- I love you so much, nothing can change that!" he reassured. Marvin smiled, relaxing.</p><p>"I love you too, Jackie," they said, pulling him into a hug again. Except this time, they were the one who needed it.</p><p>"So..." Jackie started, still holding them close. "What pronouns should I use for you? And, do you want me to call you a different name?" he asked. Marvin needed a moment to get themself together before they could answer.</p><p>"A-any are fine, but... they and them, for now? And... I'm fine with Marvin most of the time, just... could you call me M...Mary sometimes? When I feel female...?" they requested. Jackie quickly nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, of course! That sounds great!" he agreed without hesitation. Marvin leaned on him a bit upon hearing his answer.</p><p>"Thank you so, so much... this means the world to me," they said, still refusing to pull away from the hug. Jackie carefully rubbed their back.</p><p>"...Thank you for telling me," he answered, doing his best to not cry over how amazing everything was.</p><p>They both stayed like that for quite a moment, just hugging each other tightly while standing on the side of the sidewalk in their favorite park, taking this amazing moment in. They could still remember how afraid they both were about this conversation even 20 minutes earlier, but it just went so great... this was amazing. They could be themselves and still date the one they loved... This was more than perfect. And a hug never felt more warm and safe before... it was hard to believe that everything that just happened was even real. But it somehow was...</p><p>"H-hey, can we go to a hairdresser?" Jackie asked eventually, when he finally pulled away. He gestured to his long hair hidden in his hood. "Because I might need a haircut..." he chuckled nervously. Marvin quickly nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, of course. There's a place nearby, I think?" they answered, taking Jackie's hand to lead him. "Do you want to go buy some new clothes after that? I could use some, too..." they asked. Jackie nodded after a moment of hesitation.</p><p>"Sure, Mar," he answered, shortening the nickname "Marv" even one letter more. Marvin's face lit up upon hearing the new version. "Mar" just worked for both Marvin and Mary, it was... perfect.</p><p>"...I love you so much," they said, leading Jackie towards the way out of the park.</p><p>"I love you more," he chuckled, squeezing their hand gently. And soon enough, they squeezed back, both of them hoping that they'll never have to let go.</p><p>...Could that day even get any better?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My headcanon is that Jackie's Trans and Pan while Marvin is Genderfluid, Ace, and Biromantic, so I figured I might as well write this little piece here! I hope that me using the right pronouns for them from the very beginning didn't make this too confusing...? But here is this short, cute story I just randomly decided to write!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>